


Morning Cuddles

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Multifandom drabbles [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Constantine, Drabble, Gary has feelings for John, Gary is not a virgin anymore, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, My First Work in This Fandom, Past season 4 episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Just a drabble about Gary waking up with John in his arms.





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they're definitely my new OTP, why not write about them? Lately I've been having a writtersblock, so I decided to make a (long) drabble. I know drabbles are supposed to be 100 words, but I don't care, haha.

When Gary woke up after a... magical night, he expected space next to him in bed to be cold and empty. Instead the warlock was still asleep next to him. No, not just next to him, John had his arm wrapped around Gary's waist and his head was laying on his shoulder, he could feel his breath softly in his neck. 

Gary looks down at his chest, there's still a bandage. It turned slightly pink, so he'll have to grab a new one, but he really doesn't feel like getting up. 'Cause having John Constantine laying like this next to him is probably really rare, and he wants to enjoy every second of it. 

He didn't know what John wanted, he was a very flirty person, so that he flirted with Gary didn't mean he has feelings for him. Gary heard from a very jealous Ava that Captain Lance had slept with Constantine too. 

It was no secret that Gary does have feelings for John, everyone saw the heart eyes he made at him. And this, last night was special to him. 

The warlock next to him groans and mumbles something Gary doesn't understand. John sits up, he looks confused for a second and smirks at Gary. "Good morning, Love."

His accents makes Gary feel things he's never felt before and smiles. "Good morning." 

He expects John to leave, to put on his clothes and never come back. But he just lays back down, careful not to touch the bandage on Gary's chest. It's too early in the morning, or else Gary would've freaked out, rambled about what they could have for breakfast. And it's probably too early for Constantine to answer sarcastically and make some flirty comments. 

They both fell asleep again, holding each other tightly. 


End file.
